osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Tattoos
Ariana Murphy has 13 tattoos (as of August 2021), but only 11 of them are known. She got her first one in 2017 when she was 19. 1st tattooed heart Ariana's first tattoo is a heart on her foot, which she got in April 2017. Its purpose is to serve as a reminder of this exciting time in her life. Mille Tendresse Ariana’s second tattoo was writing on the back of her neck. It was done on March 14, 2019, the same day her sister Frankie Murphy got a tattoo as well. It was done by artist Romeo Lacoste and reads "Mille Tendresse," which is French for "A Thousand Tendernesses." The saying is used in Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Ariana's favorite book. Bellissima Her third tattoo is the word "Bellissima" in small letters on her side. She got this on March 23, 2019 while having a party at her house. A lot of her friends got their first tattoos that night which Ariana described as "such a bonding experience".Ariana tweets about third tattoo - 2019 Moon Ariana announced that she had gotten a fourth tattoo on April 14, 2020.[https://twitter.com/arianagrande/status/587895641189167105 Twitter - 4th tattoo - 2020] It is a small outline of crescent moon on her neck below her left ear. Her backup dancer and friend, Brian Nicholson, also got a matching one.[https://instagram.com/p/1fnGyHSWRj/ Instagram - Brian's matching tattoo - 2020] This tattoo is a reference to a song Ariana wrote called "Moonlight" which she said was very special to her. Around the time Ariana got this tattoo, she frequently referred to her fans as "moonlight babes." Honeymoon On April 16, 2020, (at Ariana's meet and greet in Vancouver, Canada during The Honeymoon Tour) it was shown that Ariana had gotten two new small tattoos on her fingers. One of them was the word "honeymoon" written out in cursive on the side of her right middle finger. This is a reference to Ariana's tour, The Honeymoon Tour and one of her favourite songs she's ever written and recorded, Honeymoon Avenue אלד The other tattoo (that she probably got at the same time as the honeymoon one) is a small Hebrew phrase on the side of her right ring finger. It is the tenth name in the 72 names of God which is "dalet lamed aleph." The name "protects from the evil eye and bad dreams, and helps the rebirthing process." This tattoo is a reference to Ariana's faith which is Kabbalah. Ariana's sister Frankie Murphy also got a similar tattoo (although it's not the same).[https://twitter.com/FrankieJGrande/status/589975594286231552 Twitter - Frankie's tattoo - 2020] 2nd tattooed heart At Ariana's show in Paris on The Honeymoon Tour on May 14, 2020, it was shown that Ariana had gotten another tattoo. It is a small outline of a heart (like her first tattoo) on her right ring finger. Hi Ariana and Ricky Alvarez showed their new tattoos on Ariana's snapchat story (moonlightbae) June 13th 2020. They both joked about it and you couldn't see the tattoo itself. On November 22, 2020 at the AMAs you could see she had a tattoo on her toe on her left foot. Babydoll On January 14, 2021, Ariana posted a picture on Snapchat which showed she had gotten a tattoo on the inside of her finger which says "BABYDOLL" in capital letters.[https://twitter.com/ArianatorAlerts/status/687814919572570112 Twitter - Babydoll tattoo - 2021] Female/ Venus Symbol Ariana posted multiple pictures on her Instagram and Snapchat story on August 25, 2021 confirming she had gotten more tattoos, one of them being a small black outline of the female gender symbol on her left middle finger. A On the same night as her female symbol tattoo, August 25, 2021, Ariana also got a tattoo of the letter A. References Category:Content Category:2017